You're cute when you're angry
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: You see, he's a person too, he forgets about stuff and things he must do and sometimes he's clumsy too, but Kate Beckett's coffee isn't something you should forget or spill or spill it on her three times in a day. She's cute when she's angry though, and cuter when she's angry with him. Her eyebrows knit together and her nose wrinkles. So adorable, he thinks.


I owe some fluff to someone. I hope that everybody will enjoy this, though.

* * *

The spine of the book lays comfortably stretched across her lap while her hand rests on the pages, preventing them from turning. It's a cozy and lazy Friday night tonight, they had closed a simple case they had at the precinct a few hours ago and came home, after they finished their dinner she decided to go early to bed. Read one of the books he has on his shelves, and of course, just to torture him furthermore she picked someone's else words to read. He didn't say anything, only watched her as he does now, leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. Arms folded over his chest, eyes trained on her face. Hers are on his too, sending death glares at his direction.

A smile plays on his lips and he presses them together into a thin line. Oh boy, he's already in big trouble and laughing in her face wouldn't be wise. You see, he's a person too, he forgets about stuff and things he must do and sometimes he's clumsy too but Kate Beckett's coffee isn't something you should forget or spill or spill it on her three times in a day.

First, he forgets, then he spills it. Yeah, he's that lucky.

She's cute when she's angry though, and cuter when she's angry with him. Her eyebrows knit together and her nose wrinkles.

So _adorable, _he thinks.

''Kate?'' he asks, his legs carry him a few feet inside the room, hesitantly.

Silence.

This woman, so stubborn.

''Kate'' he plops himself down on the bed next to her ''I said I was sorry''.

No response is given by her and he sighs.

''Come on, you know it was just an accident'' he frowns ''All four of them''.

She rolls her eyes at him and turns her attention back to the book.

''Kate'' he pouts, lowering his face between her and the book ''You can't stay mad at me forever'' he cocks his head at her ''Or not talk to me''.

Completely ignored, fine.

He doesn't care. He will make her talk to him in one way or another. Hmm, and he knows exactly how to do that. His eyes roam her neck, find the spot he was searching for and he attacks. Teeth find her flesh, nibble on her soft skin and his tongue darts out to sweep over the bite marks. One hand is placed on her tummy and the other gets lost in her hair as he throws a leg over both of hers.

She writhes under him, her grip on the book loosens and it drops to the floor. Her nails dig into his bicep and he hums.

''See?'' he murmurs, forms a trail of small kisses on her jawline with his lips ''I told you, you can't stay angry with me forever''

He smiles at her proudly and she raises an eyebrow.

''Still not talking, huh?'' he says, amused.

His fingers hide under her pajama top and she gasps as he moves them upwards, to her ribs. Touch light like feathers. He trails them up and down, he tickles her and pinches her sides and she giggles. Laughter bubbles up in her chest and comes out her mouth.

''No, Castle. Stop!'' she squirms and cries and laughs even more.

He shakes his head, ''Nuh-uh. Now you can talk?''

She's breathless, lungs out of air and he allows her a moment to calm down.

''No'' she shoves him back, just slightly, and wipes a tear that rolled down her cheek.

He grins.

So _adorably _stubborn.

Her eyes widen.

It's unexpected, really, what happens next.

As his fingers find her skin again, her leg raises itself by reflex and lands on his chest. Sends him to the wooden floor of the loft. She jumps on her feet and immediately kneels, cups his cheek with one hand.

''Oh my god Castle, are you okay?'' she asks, concerned.

His vision is blurry and he blinks once before he looks up again more clearly now ''I think''

''Are you hurt? Do you think you broke something?'' she shoots question after question.

''I am okay'' she lifts his head and he lets it drop on her arm ''Oh, Kate?''

''Yeah?''

''You are talking to me again''

Idiot.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments?

And as always, have a nice today and tomorrow and everyday.

And don't forget, Castle is back soon.


End file.
